<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the outlaw with the big iron on his hip by leozeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401335">the outlaw with the big iron on his hip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo'>leozeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the marshal &amp; the mandalorian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I suppose, M/M, Pre-Slash, Set during Chapter 5, canon tusken hate from cobb but i personally am tusken raider nation, it's the cowboys for me, srry toro is in this but not for long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb Vanth had seen that armor before it entered Mos Pelgo that fateful day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the marshal &amp; the mandalorian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. there was twenty feet between them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cobb slowed his speeder bike as he reached the outer limits of Mos Eisley and headed toward the scrapyard in the middle of town he knew he could get supplies at. The moisture farm that operated in Mos Pelgo started to breakdown after the last attack from the Tusken Raiders and Cobb was starting to lose patience with them. Usually the Tusken’s minded their own business but whenever they saw that Mos Pelgo had something new and shiny they wanted it. And <i>no one</i> was brave enough to tell the Tusken’s no. </p><p>Not even Cobb Vanth. </p><p>The (self-appointed) Marshal.</p><p>No one else wanted to brave the trip to Mos Eisley and so they all left it up to Cobb, leaving his only protection behind, the bounty hunter armor (so the Jawas called it), so not to draw attention to himself. Cobb didn't know much about Mandalorian's, but he knew news spread quickly from Mos Eisley to the rest of the Rim and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. Most people on Tatooine thought his town was abandoned and Cobb wanted it to stay that way. The last thing he wanted was to attract the wrong type of attention in the cantina which he’d inevitably end up at. Everyone knew Empire loyalists still skulked around the sandy alleys of Mos Eisley spaceport, not daring to make themselves known.</p><p>As if the Stormtrooper helmets impaled on wooden spikes littered around Mos Eisley weren’t a deterrent enough.</p><p>Ships hummed above him, some landing and some taking off, as he approached the old spacedock turned scrapyard. Cobb got off his podracer-turned-speeder-bike and shooed away a droid trying to scam him into buying something he had no interest in. Jawas scrambling around the outside of the scrapyard as the owner hissed at them to back off if they weren’t going to pay. </p><p>It was all such a lively atmosphere that Cobb often forgot they weren’t all alone at Mos Pelgo, that their isolation from the rest of Tatooine was self-inflicted. Sometimes Cobb blamed himself for how isolated they were, everyone wary of strangers after the Mining Collective ultimately scared everyone into submission before Cobb returned to get rid of them. After that, whenever someone new entered Mos Pelgo, they hid behind their Marshal to protect them. And so that’s what he did. </p><p>As Cobb started to pick through a crate of parts something incredibly shiny reflecting off the twin suns in his peripheral caught his eye before he could barter with the owner. Cobb found himself staring at a familiar set of armor, albeit silver and well-polished, exit hangar 3-5. </p><p><i>A Mandalorian.</i> </p><p>Cobb’s mouth went dry as he watched the figure look around and swagger away, a hand firmly placed on the blaster pistol in its holster. He suddenly forgot what he was here for and decided to follow the Mandalorian. <i>A real one</i>, Cobb guessed. He trailed the other figure casually and watched on as the Mando walked into the cantina, ignoring everyone’s stares on the way inside. Cobb heard the same stories everyone had, that the last Mando seen on Tatooine worked for the Hutts, a real Womp Rat they said. He decided he would wait a few seconds before entering, so not to look too suspicious, though Cobb didn't like his chances. </p><p>The Mandalorian went straight up to the droid tending bar, asking it for work. A bounty hunter. It made sense, the two usually went hand in hand. Cobb ignored how the Mando’s voice made him feel and he quickly sat at a nearby table and ducked his head, pretending to read the holo-menu. Cobb was no stranger to bounty hunters, they hung around Mos Eisley like profoggs, and when Jabba the Hutt was killed (finally, in Cobb’s opinion) they all left just as quick as they appeared. </p><p>A Corellian, by the looks of his clothes and <i>general</i> personality, piped up and the man’s voice grated on his nerves instantly. A wannabe bounty hunter. Cobb preferred it when the Mando spoke and he did do most of the talking from what he could hear before they both left. </p><p>Cobb continued to follow them, and he was silently glad most folks on Tatooine minded their own business because everyone knew it would end with a blaster in your face. Mando and the Corellian split up and it looked like the Mando was heading back to the hangar bay. That worked out in Cobb’s favour, as he reminded himself to get back to buying parts, because he couldn’t spend another minute in Mos Eisley if he was going to make it back before the suns started to set. </p><p>Cobb ran a hand through his hair and tried to pry his eyes away from that armor as it disappeared into the hangar bay. He was most assuredly <i>not</i> staring at a Mandalorian. <i>It’s not every day they show their helmets</i>, Cobb weighed up with himself. Deciding in the end that he wasn’t worth anything to a Mandalorian. The only thing of worth to a Mando was beskar and a tracker puck. </p><p>As Cobb eventually went back to minding his own business, picking out parts for their machines, negotiating with Jawas trying to steal parts from his speeder bike, and trying to speak Huttese to the owner but he wouldn't budge so Cobb tried his best with butchered Bocce. Suddenly, it felt like he was being watched, and when he looked up toward the direction of hangar 3-5, being watched he was. The Mandalorian was staring right at him from under his visor before turning to mount his speeder bike. And right as the Mando and the Corellian were leaving, the Mando turned to give one last look in Cobb’s direction and sped off.  </p><p>A shiver ran down Cobb’s spine in the searing Tatooine heat. He dropped the handful of bolts he was holding. </p><p>Once his speeder bike was loaded with as much as it could carry, Cobb set off back toward Mos Pelgo, the only thing going through his mind as he slipped on his sand goggles and pulled his red bandana over his mouth, was that silver helmet. </p><p>That Mandalorian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. when they stopped to make their play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din Djarin had seen that face before, and it wasn't a face so easily forgotten</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandalorian braced himself for the harsh heat and dry winds of Tatooine. He was hardly ever planetside, always choosing other planets and trying his best to forego Tatooine altogether. But ever since the incident on Nevarro, the downfall of the Guild, and forcing his covert out of hiding just to save him and the Child, Din Djarin knew this would be one of the last few places in the Outer Rim with work. Despite the demise of Jabba the Hutt and his hold on Tatooine, bounty hunters still hung around in the shadows, out of sight of those would see them join the Hutts. And the rest of the Guild. </p><p>With the Child safe, Din exited hangar 3-5 and left the engineer to make whatever repairs the Razor Crest needed. Which was quite a lot… So, Din knew he’d be on Tatooine for a while as he made his way through the sandy alleys of Mos Eisley heading straight for the cantina, the hub of the town where Din knew he could find work. Guild work or not, he needed the credits if they ever wanted to get off this sandy rock. </p><p>The sound of Jawas bickering with someone in a scrapyard nearby caught Din’s attention for a moment, as he watched a man snatch several parts out of the Jawa’s tiny hands speaking what sounded like Jawaese. As both parties settled, the man put the parts back onto his speeder bike and looked in Din’s direction. The Mandalorian quickly continued his walk to the cantina, ignoring the scrapyard and its occupants. </p><p>If Din were smarter, he <i>would’ve</i> figured out he was being followed from the minute he left the hangar bay, but he didn’t sense anything as a threat. The different forms of life that wandered around Mos Eisley were a distraction enough from any possible tails. And besides, if they tried to attack him, they’d be met with a blaster pistol quicker than they could blink. Not that anyone was dumb enough to challenge a Mandalorian. Though in Din’s experience, some folks had, and learnt from their mistakes the hard way. </p><p>When Din entered the cantina there were a few stares aimed at his helmeted head, short-lived as they turned back to whatever conversations were being had. Someone entered in behind him, but he ignored it as patrons came and went. He approached the droid bartender about finding work, but it was no help. </p><p>
  <i>Sarcastic tin can.</i>
</p><p>Before Din can even walk out and try neighbouring Mos Espa, some kid pipes up. A Corellian, by the name of Toro Calican, announcing his name as if he were someone important, but Din highly doubted that. He’d been in the Guild a long time and had never heard of this kid, but Din decided to humour him, looking around the cantina before sitting down. </p><p>“I picked up this bounty puck before I left the Mid Rim. Fennec Shand. An assassin. I heard she’s been on the run since the New Republic put all her employers on lockdown,” Toro spat all the information out. Din knew Toro had no idea whose puck he really had, had no idea who Fennec Shand really was and how dangerous she was. </p><p>This was a suicide mission and Din wasn’t interested. If he was paying more attention to the patrons around him he would’ve noticed a familiar face sitting alone at a table nearby, pretending to order something, but instead eavesdropping. But he <i>wasn't</i>. </p><p>Eventually, Toro changed his mind. Din gave him a time and a place to meet before they’d go and track Fennec beyond the Dune Sea. And coincidentally just as Din left to make his way back to hangar 3-5, so did that familiar face now not interested, in a drink at all. This time, Din paid attention and it <i>was</i> the man from the scrapyard earlier. Scruffy beard, salt and pepper hair, blaster rifle strapped to his back but made no move to use it. He still wasn't concerned this stranger was a threat otherwise he would've made a move by now. </p><p>Din disappeared quickly into the hangar bay to grab his stuff and check on the Child. Peli had him and that was good enough for Din, knowing the Child was being looked after. Peli followed him out of the hangar where Toro was already waiting with two speeder bikes. And there was that mysterious stranger, bartering as if he hadn’t left, as if he hadn’t been following Din Djarin around Mos Eisley. A part of Din wanted to forget the job and confront the stranger, ask what he wants, to see if he's apart of that want... The <i>other</i> part knew he needed the credits to get out of here. </p><p>So, this time when Din looked at him, he didn’t look away when the stranger lifted his head to find he was being stared at. The stranger stared back, dropping whatever it is he was holding. It was a face Din wouldn’t—didn’t want to forget, and if the stars somehow aligned, <i>maybe</i> a face he could see again. As Din mounted the speeder bike he turned and took one more look at the stranger before taking off out of Mos Eisley. As sand whipped against his beskar armor he only thought of one thing. </p><p>That stranger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i didn't know whether to write from din's POV but wanted to do something different and quite enjoyed it !! din djarin is a himbo no i will not be taking criticism at this time <br/>i might write more who knows </p><p>big iron: exists<br/>me: YEEHAW ;)</p><p>thanks for reading pardners! ♥</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to big iron for the inspiration i had that on repeat writing this a lot of the lyrics match chapter 9, i should also thank the legend Ennio Morricone for his music helping too</p><p>idk what this is but i needed to write it, there might be a follow up who knows hehe also apologies for any in-universe star wars inaccuracies, i'm so used to writing star trek </p><p>come yell at me on tumblr @cmdrivanova</p><p>thanks for reading pardners ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>